1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shade roller, and particularly relates to a shade roller that can lift or lower a curtain by pulling on a beaded chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shade roller is composed of a fixing pin, a beaded chain, a chain-retaining wheel, a planet wheel with four protrusions, a side cover having a tooth-shaped channel defined therein, and a fixing block having a groove. When they are mounted together, the beaded chain is pulled, which causes the chain-retaining wheel and the planet wheel to revolve, and in turn, the fixing block is brought to revolve, whereby the curtain is raised or lowered.
If the curtain is accidentally pulled, the protrusions secured in the grooves are pushed by the fixing block, but stopped by the chain-retaining wheel and the side cover that is engaged with the planet wheel, so that the fixing block will not continue to revolve.
However, the planet wheel is made of plastic, and heavy curtains may break off the four protrusions. The side cover, the chain-retaining wheel, and the fixing block are mounted only by the fixing pin, which can easily collapse.
Therefore, the invention provides a shade roller capable of bearing a heavy load to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.